Fellow Fugitives 2
by foxfire222
Summary: A sequel to my story Fellow Fugitives. The shoe is on the other foot now. This time it's Murdock to the rescue.  I hope you like it. Rated T for language


**AN: This fic takes place a few months after the last one. I hope you like it.**

Murdock was very focused, or at least as focused as he could get. They were in the middle of a fire fight against the current target. He was drug runner named Markus who was selling bad drugs. Drugs were bad in general, but these ones were made improperly and killed 10 times as many people in half the time, and it was extra addictive. The asshole lived out on a private beach in Miami.

Murdock saw an opening and ran for it. His job was to let the others distract the goons while he went down to the basement and set a bomb up. It wasn't his normal thing but he was prepared. As he ran into the basement he was unsurprised to see a few people working. They were measuring out the drugs and putting them in bags. Or they would have been, but all the noise from upstairs had alerted them to the trouble. It was clear that these guys were not armed because they were on the floor the second he raised his M4A1 Carbine. Seeing this he motioned for them to leave, which they did with little hesitation.

Murdock ran into the main room and saw several small ones. He figured on of them held the main drugs that were to be taken out and sorted, as only a small amount was in the main room. He started to open doors at random. Broom closet, supply closet, guy tied to a chair…wait.

Murdock opened the door again and saw a guy tied to a chair with a bag over his head. Murdock raised his gun slightly and poked the guy with the barrel, "Hey, you alive buddy?"

The man groaned and said in a very familiar voice, "Aw, my fuckin' head."

Murdock swung his gun onto his back and got down in front of the man. He snatched the bag off his head and gasped, "Connor, is that you?"

Connor MacManus, for it was indeed him, opened his eyes slowly. He had a nasty bruise on his forehead as well as a fat lip. When his eyes found Murdock they widened, "Oh, no way."

Murdock just laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Lucky I found you before I blew this place up." Murdock quickly untied his confused acquaintance and helped him stand. He seemed to be in one piece, just a little banged up, "Where's Murphy and Romeo?"

"Don't know, but they got caught with me." Connor leaned against a table that had been used to separate the drugs into piles, "Maybe their in those other rooms."

Murdock nodded and checked the other doors. First he found the main drug room. He placed the charge and armed it before moving on. He first found Romeo. He looked a hell of a lot worse. It appeared they had already started to interrogate him. Murdock went up to him and slapped his face lightly, "Romeo, wake up man."

Romeo groaned and said in Spanish, "_I aint listening to you, you filthy fuckwad_."

Murdock responded in a laughing voice, "_Is that any way to talk to the guy whose saving your ass?_"

Romeo's eyes snapped open and he stared in shock at Murdock. Then he smiled and said, "You are a sight for sore eyes man. What the hell are you doing here?"

Murdock untied him and helped him stand. He seemed to be having trouble using his left leg. It looked like he had been shot just below his knee. Murdock sighed in relief when he saw it was just a flesh wound.

Behind the last door was Murphy. And man, was it ever Murphy. As soon as Murdock had opened the door he had been hit in the face with a chair leg, "Shit." he yelled as he stumbled back, holding his now bleeding nose, "See if I ever help you again."

Murphy just stared in shock, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Murdock straightened up and sighed, "Tell you after the mission is over. Now come on, I'm behind 2 minutes already cause I had to save all ya'll. Now let's move." he handed them each one of his hand guns ran ahead of them

Connor and Murphy, Romeo supported between them, followed Murdock upstairs. Murdock ducked behind a near by sofa. Then he set down some cover fire so the boys could reach him. He noticed that most of the goons were dead, leaving a little over a dozen men, so he told the boys, "Whoever kills the most, I'll buy all your drinks for the night."

All three smiled and pulled out the guns Murdock had given them. Romeo his 5, Connor hit 7, and Murphy hit 9. And with that, all the goons were gone. Before they left cover they heard Face say, "Damn Murdock, when did you get to be such a good shot?"

"He's not. As I recall he can't shoot for shit." said Murphy as he and Connor lifted Romeo to his feet.

Guns went up instantly but Murdock quickly stepped in front of the Saint's, "Hey, don't do that. One of them is already leaking. Don't add to it."

Face and BA looked confused and glanced at Hannibal. Hannibal lowered his gun slightly and asked, "Murdock, do you trust these guys?" Murdock nodded, "Good enough for me. Now lets blow this joint."

Romeo said, "No way man, they got my guns. I want those back man."

Murdock sighed, "I'll have Face get you some new ones but right now we have to go. The police will be here soon and we have to be gone and have blown this place up before then. Come on, I saw a chopper in the backyard."

BA stepped forward, "What chopper? No way am I flying with you." suddenly his eyes clouded over and he fell to the ground

Behind him stood Face, a needle in his hand. As Face and Hannibal picked him up and they all started for the back Murdock turned to the shocked Saints, "He's a little scared to fly. It's perfectly normal, he'll be fine." Murdock waved it away with one hand

Once everyone was flying high above the target Murdock took out a small detonator from his pocket, "You boy's ever seen what a home made bomb can to?" they shook their heads but had smiles on their faces, "Well your about to find out."

A few moments after Murdock pushed the little green button, the house erupted in a ball of fire and smoke. Shrapnel flew everywhere, a particularly large piece flying right at them, but Murdock dodged it. He howled in delight and smiled when he heard the Saints copy him. Seeing the looks on Hannibal's and Face's faces he just laughed louder.

Once the helicopter landed where they had parked the van and they were driving away introductions were made. When the rest of his team, including a now awake and angry BA, found out who they had just rescued they were shocked. They were even more shocked when Murdock said, "Oh yeah, didn't I tell you guys. Couple months back I got kidnapped and they saved me. I could have sworn I told you."

Once they got back to the safe house they laid Romeo out on a table. The safe house was an abandoned warehouse on the docks. They had cleaned it up well over the last few days, but it still smelt slightly of old fish.

Murdock stepped forward and said in a German accent, "It iz time to prep zee patient." before Romeo could object his pant leg had been cut off. Then, a large amount of sterilizing alcohol was poured over his wound. He howled in pain. Murdock held up a needle, "Zis vill numb any of zee pain you would feel." was all he said before jabbing it into the area around the wound

Over the next 30 minutes Murdock worked on Romeo's leg. Romeo was a little worried because BA kept looking at him in pity while shaking his head. The MacManus brothers were treating themselves to the liquor Hannibal had provided them with. When Murdock was done he covered the stitches with a bandage and helped Romeo over to join the party.

Romeo's eyes widened when BA asked, after a few drinks, "So, what shape did he stitch into you?"

The MacManus brothers and Romeo asked as one, "What?"

BA pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to show a lightning bolt shaped scar just above his Army Ranger tattoo, "First time I met him he was pretending to be a doctor. Stitched a lightning bolt in my arm."

Romeo quickly removed the bandage on his leg and just stared for a few moments, "Dude, what is that?"

Murdock sat down in a drunken heap before them. He never could hold his alcohol to well, "That, my dear friend," he said in an Irish accent. "is a cross."

There was silence for a few moments before everyone, including Romeo, started to laugh.


End file.
